1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a battery and a manufacturing method for a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
One known battery in which an electrode body is housed inside a battery case, is such that a collector member that is connected to an electrode body inside the battery case extends out of the battery case, and the extending portion of the collector member and an outside member that is arranged outside the battery case and in which the extending portion is inserted through a through-hole in the outside member are fixed by a crimped portion of the collector member being crimped and deformed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-11073 (JP 2014-11073 A) for example).
With the battery described in JP 2014-11073 A, the outside member and the crimped portion of the collector member that circularly covers the periphery of the through-hole in this outside member are welded together, such that the outside member and the collector member are electrically connected. More specifically, an example is given in which the outside member and a peripheral edge portion of the crimped portion are welded by laser light in a scattered manner (specifically at four points in the circumferential direction) (see FIGS. 3, 5, and 6 of JP 2014-11073 A).